In Loving Memory
by Cordis-Mensis
Summary: A ten songs drabble collection rules inside with short stories all involving either Lincoln Lee. a little bit of everything. The title is, of course, for the fallen Captain Lee. Rated T . Please review, for me and for Captain Lee and his memory.


A/n: Drabble time. Ipod shuffle game to get the creative juices flowing.

All these drabbles will involve Lincoln Lee. Some will be AU, whatever comes to mind with P-pairings of all sorts.

The rules: If you're not familiar with the game, it works like this. You put your music device, whatever that may be, on shuffle and go through ten songs. For each song you write a drabble related to the song in some shape form or way. You can't skip the song; you start when the song starts, stop when it stops. I cheated a little on the last one – YOLO?

_The title is for AltLincoln of course, and for him & for me, please review. _Tell me which was your favorite (:

In Loving Memory

Song: Tennessee Line

Artist: Daughtry

(Over Here).

Lincoln was tired. He was tired clinging on to any hope that Olivia's memories from _this_ timeline would come back. After countless conversations with Walter, he had finally been convinced that Olivia's memories from this timeline were gone because she had chosen to give them up.

He floored the gas on his FBI issue Cadillac in the dead of night. He had been driving aimlessly for hours now, in attempt to get away from everything in his new home of Boston, to get away from Olivia. When he finally realized where he was going he pulled over onto the shoulder of the road, the car skidded to a halt and cursed to himself. Running away was no way to find a home, but maybe it was the only way.

* * *

Song: In Your Skin

Artist: Lifehouse

(Over There).

Lincoln watched his alternate work. He seemed so comfortable in his own skin and there was something that he envied about that. He watched as he grabbed the other Olivia's shoulder and said something that sent her doubling over in laughter before he returned to his professional mode calling over to the Astrid.

Olivia had mentioned at one point, late one night when she was just a little bit drunk, that she honestly envied the Liv from this side. She had admitted it to him and then turned away looking ashamed that she was jealous of another version of herself. Of course, she would never remember having this conversation.

But now, Lincoln understood how she felt. Captain Lee looked like he had found a home, a family and for the first time since losing Robert and watching Olivia's memories from this timeline slip away, he felt completely alone in this world.

* * *

Song: Recycled Air

Artist: The Postal Service

(Over Here).

Liv crossed over from her universe to the other without any specific mission in mind. With Broyles under investigation, Charlie had taken over and after a few puppy pouts she had managed to convince him to let her cross to this side for Lincoln's birthday. She waited at the bridge and gripped the big silver gift wrapped box tighter and hugged it closer to her body.

When she stepped out onto this side she inhaled sharply feeling the cool air rush through her lungs. The air on her side seemed stale compared to here, like recycled air. She caught site of Lincoln leaning against his vehicle. She had expected him to be here, seeing as she had told him she was coming over with new information on the Broyles investigation. What he didn't know was the real reason she had crossed over.

She practically bounced over to him giddily, careful to not let the humongous red bow get undone. She grinned from cheek to cheek and peeked out from behind the box at him and said, "Happy birthday, Linc."

* * *

Song: I'll Be Waiting

Artist: Adele

(Over There).

"Dude. You bought tickets to the Adele concert?" Charlie raised his eyebrows at his superior.

"It wasn't my idea." Captain Lee replied, playfully annoyed with the dirt that his friend had managed to dig up on him.

"A date?"

"You could call it that." He caught site of Liv engaged in a conversation so to speak with Astrid who was more likely than not just ranting off statistics that Liv was trying her best to make sense of. Lincoln's lips quirked upward.

"With who?"

"None of your business." Lincoln bumped into Charlie has he walked by on purpose and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Your business is my business, so spill." Liv walked over to them and stood with her hands on her hips.

"You boys gossiping again?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We were just finishing up." Lincoln replied, shooting Charlie a glare. Liv shrugged her shoulders, figuring her boys would tell her sooner or later. They always did. She walked away humming a tune Charlie was almost a hundred percent sure was one of Adele's.

"Oh, no way." Charlie shot Lincoln a look just as he turned on his heel to follow the red head out. He could hear Liv laugh as Lincoln caught up to her. Charlie smiled to himself after he was certain they were out of the room. _It was about time._

* * *

Song: Holocene

Artist: Bon Iver

(Over Here).

The news of Captain Lee's death had only reached Olivia through Lincoln when he returned from the other-side. She could already see that something was wrong just by looking at him. A new darkness that she had seen when he first lost his partner clouded his eyes.

"How is she doing?" Olivia had asked him about her alter-ego.

"She lost just lost her partner."

"But how is she coping?"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at her. "She's coping." Olivia nodded curtly, realizing that Lincoln didn't want to talk right now. "I have something to ask you." Olivia's eyes almost lit up like Christmas lights. Her memories were fading, but she somehow felt like, even if for a very short period of time, this man standing in front of her had been a part of her life that she couldn't just let go of. She didn't know why because she couldn't remember, but she could feel it.

"Sure, anything." She replied after a second of thinking.

"I want to cross back over to the other-side and stay for awhile." He replied and Olivia's eyebrows shot up and before she could ask the first question that her brain came up with he answered it. "It's about her." Olivia's smile dropped and her heart dropped a little with it. She felt a little angry, betrayed even, but the look on his face said it all and who was she to deny his little multiverse, interdenominational love story?

* * *

Song: We Might As Well Be Strangers

Artist: Keane

(Over Here).

It was a late night at the lab. Peter was working on the machine. Every once in awhile, when he thought Olivia wasn't paying attention, he would glance up at Olivia with this look of longing. It made her feel a little uncomfortable; this stranger looking at her with such incredible yearning.

A part of her wished that she could return it, but after hours of his staring and her lack of ability to focus on the case file she was reading she had simply had enough. She closed the file and coughed, catching the attention of her partner. "You okay?" Lincoln's eyes were always so full of concern for her.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"I'd love to, but we still have boxes of these to read." He smiled at her and eyed the dusty boxes full of files.

"We can take them with us and grab a bite to eat." She was practically pleading now.

"Of course." He said. Olivia looked one last time at Peter before leaving the lab. He didn't look back up at her. She felt like she had made a choice that betrayed him and she felt a small pang in her heart. It quickly disappeared though when she saw Lincoln holding the door for her, barely taller than the boxes he was holding. She had made a choice, and Peter would just have to realize that she wasn't _his _Olivia and that they might as well be strangers.

* * *

Song: Teenage Dream (Kascade Remix)

Artist: Katy Perry

(Over There).

Lincoln and Olivia stumbled into her apartment after she had managed opened the door rather clumsily. Lincoln had been on this side for six months now and he and Liv had felt this impulse to start something that was just meant to be.

Lincoln reached to cup Liv's face in his hand, kissing her passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself onto him. She felt her adrenaline in her system spike as she reached up to toss her ear-cuff into the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

When she was finally naked, he stepped back away from her. She felt the urge to wrap her arms around herself, missing the warmth that was Lincoln. She blushed as he looked at her from head to toe very, very slowly. She felt like a teenage girl, which was ridiculous. "You're so incredibly beautiful." He told her and her heart nearly stopped. She didn't have time to react though because in two big strides, Lincoln was pressed against her again, her lips searching for his.

When they found their rhythm, she felt like she was dreaming. A throwback to when she was younger, more naïve, innocent. They came together, screaming out each other's names, not giving a fuck about her neighbors. He collapsed on top of her in sheer exhaustion. They were perfect.

* * *

Song: The View

Artist: Modest Mouse

(over there).

"Life's fucking crazy." Lincoln shook his head as he looked at Liv through is sunglasses. "Can't win at life." He shrugged his shoulders 'oh-well.'

"I dunno. You got the job, you got the looks, you got the girl. Looks pretty good to me." Liv smiled at him over her own sunglasses. He laughed. A lovely, primal sound that Liv loved to hear. He reached his hand across the gear shift and grabbed her's for a quick squeeze.

"You're right. I got the girl. Pretty blissful."

* * *

Song: Bend and Break

Artist: Keane

(Over Here/There)

Lincoln was standing at the bridge at dawn. He didn't care what hour it was. He needed to get away. So that morning he hastily got dressed in the dark and called the dispatcher at the bridge and had the poor guy patch him through to Liv Dunham. She had answered with a rather groggy voice and Lincoln felt a sudden wave of guilt pass through him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked. It could have easily been his imagination, but he thought he could almost hear Liv smile.

"No, you're fine." Her voice suddenly sounded a lot more awake. "What's up?"

Lincoln hesitated a little bit. "Can I come over there for a little bit?"

Olivia sounded surprised. She paused before answering. "What for?"

"I-" He thought about lying to her, but settled with the truth. "I really could use the distraction." His heart skipped a beat, thinking that she might say 'no.'

"Hold on." Liv's voice came from the other end. There was a long pause on the line before she came back on. His stomach churned in anticipation. "You still there?" She asked.

"Course."

"Good. I'll meet you on the other side?"

Lincoln smiled and sighed in relief all at once. "Yeah. See you there."

* * *

Song: I Will Follow You Into the Dark

Artist: Death Cab for Cutie

(over here/over there).

Peter didn't know what to make of this exchange. Both Olivia Dunham's were present along with himself and Lincoln. Liv had just lost her partner and they were sitting around the conference room table without permission huddled over boxes of chinese take-out. They would definitely get shit for this later.

It had been Liv's idea. She wanted some company and the only company she could find was apparently in a different universe. Olivia and Peter said very little, letting Liv tell her stories of Captain Lee.

When the clock struck midnight, Liv set down the lo-mien she hadn't realized she was cradling. Lincoln was sitting beside her, and poured her a little bit of whiskey, hearing somewhere that she didn't like to drink.

He raised his glass above his head. "In loving memory of Captain Lee," he said and downed the shot. Both Olivia and Peter followed his lead, and Lincoln looked over at Liv who's eyes were brimming with tears. She knocked back the shot and grimaced from the burning sensation in her throat.

She stood up to leave, grabbing her jacket from behind the chair. She looked back to check if Olivia and Peter had already left and indeed they had. Lincoln was the only one waiting to say goodbye. She thought for a moment and turned to him, "you coming?"

Lincoln looked at the redhead waiting for him to join her. "Right behind you." He said and he knew it would take time, but he always would be.


End file.
